Camping
by DeeDee
Summary: Bulma and the kids want to go camping. Will Vegeta go too?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

32 lbs of weight dropped onto Vegeta's stomach, shattering his beautiful dream just as he was about to defeat Kakarot.

"Wake Up Daddy!!!" The weight called while beating its little fists on his chest. Vegeta grudgingly opened his eyes to find his 3 year old daughter grinning at him.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Momma said we could go camping!" The child exclaimed, not noticing the horrified look she was receiving from her father.

"WHAT!? CAMPING!?"

"Yep! Camping! So you gotta get up and help pack, daddy!" She ordered, as she bounced up and down on top of him. "Momma says we're going to wuff it!"

"WHAT!" with this new information Vegeta sat straight up in the bed, causing Bra to fall backwards onto the mattress with a giggle.

"We're going to wuff it daddy!" Bra repeated. "I don't know what that is but Twunks says it gonna be fun!"

Vegeta threw the bed covers aside, picked up his excited toddler and headed towards the kitchen, in search of his mate. He found her there calling out food items, off her packing list, to Trunks who was finding said items and placing them on the table.

"Tomatoes," Bulma called and Trunks started to scavenge through the crisper.

"MOMMA! DADDY'S HERE!" Bra shouted to her mother.

Bulma turned to see her mate standing, holding their daughter, in the doorway. "Morning sleeping beauty." She teased.

"Save it woman!" He spat, "what are you up to?"

"Packing," she said nonchalantly. Looking at her list she called out to Trunks, "Lettuce!"

"Lettuce!" Trunks repeated as he placed the item beside the tomatoes.

"Celery!"

"Celery!"

"Ketchup!"

"Ketchup!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO CAMPING!"

The packing suddenly stopped and everyone turned and looked at Vegeta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's the start of this story….still not sure where it's going….I started writing it 2 summers ago when I was camping with some friends. I just found it and decided to type it up and post what I've got. I've got the start of chapter 2 here as well so as soon as I finish it I'll post it as well. Hopefully I'll know where I'm going by then.


	2. Will he? or won't he?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"I DON'T WANT TO GO CAMPING!"  
  
The packing suddenly stopped and everyone turned and looked at Vegeta.

"Why daddy?" Bra looked up at her father with tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah dad, it'll be fun!" Trunks added in.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Veggie," Bulma said, "It's going to be a good family outing. We never do anything as a family."

"Except train." Trunks said under his breath, not realizing his father had heard him.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH TRAINING!" Vegeta growled.

Bra looked up at her father, "Twaining is bowing daddy! But when you go camping you can swim, woast mawshmallows, see animals, and all kinds of other stuff!"

"Vegeta there's no arguing, you're going camping with your family" Bulma informed him while helping Trunks load food into the cooler.

"NO I'M NOT!"

Bulma crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her mate for a moment before smiling at him. "You can't stay here Veggie."

"And why not?"

"Because Mom & Dad have gone away for the weekend, so there's no one here to cook for you. You'll starve!" Bulma said matter-of-factly.

"I can order out!"

Bulma smirked "I had your credit cards frozen until Monday!" Vegeta glared at his mate. "And before you even say it; I had mom take your piggy bank with her. You've got no way to pay for take out food. You have to come with us!"

Trunks and Bra both held their breaths. They knew their father was getting frustrated and that he might explode at any moment.

"I can go to Kakarot's home for the weekend and eat there."

Bulma burst into laughter at the mere thought of Chichi's face if she were told Vegeta would be staying at their home and that she would have to cook for him. "You're not serious?"

Vegeta knew she was right, Chichi would never feed him. After all he did try killing her husband and son (several times). He sat down at the kitchen table as he realized he only had one option left, an option he hated having to resort to.

He looked up at his mate standing on the other side of the table. "But I don't want to go camping," he wined. "Why can't I stay home? I won't have a good time. I'll be miserable. And besides I don't like bugs, there'll be bugs there, I know there'll be bugs. Please don't make me go!"

Bulma smiled as she realized where her daughter learned to sulk. She stood behind Vegeta's chair, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let the nasty bugs get you." She then pulled her mate out of his chair and shoved him towards the kitchen door, "Now run along and get ready to go, we're leaving in an hour."

As he left the kitchen and headed back to his room, Vegeta cursed. There was no way of getting out of it; He was going camping whether he liked it or not.


End file.
